Hungry Like The Wolf
by AnimalCops
Summary: I felt like a wolf, I had the moon's power on my side. Stalking my prey, and boy was I hungry. Time to eat!


_**A/N from A.C.: Yes, totally a song-fic. Only because I LOVE this song and it fits Berserker-Saix so well. ^_^ This is my first song-fic. I tried my best!**_

_**Song is Hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU, man smexings, XemSai**_

**Dark in the city, night is awire**

**Steam in the subway, earth is afire**

**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**

I smirked as I looked up at the moon, it was perfect. I could feel the power drawn to my body, my strength sky rocketing and slowly making my sanity dwindle. I turned a corner and looked around the city. Hustle and bustle everywhere.

But it is so late, why are people still out?

But that's when I saw _him_… I couldn't help but lick my lips as he walked down the street in front of me. The sway of his hips as he walked just drew me in even more.

**[Wo]man you want me, give me a sign**

**And catch my breathing even closer behind**

**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**

I followed him as he walked through the streets, telling myself that I was not at all being stalker-ish. He was headed toward the forest, I guess his house was on the other side, and walking through the woods is much quicker than going on a bus and having to drive _all_ around the city.

Mmn… Just thinking of him was giving me goose bumps.

**In touch with the ground**

**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**

**Smell like I sound, I'm lost in the crowd**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

Thank Gaia that he had this simply _amazing_ head of silver hair, or I would have lost him in the crowd of people on the streets. He won't be able to sense me either; he's trapped among dozens of others on the busy street.

A throaty purr rises in my throat as he shoves his hands in the front pockets of his already tight pants, making them get even tighter around that gorgeous ass of his.

**Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme **

**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**

**Mouth is alive, with juices like wine**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

I licked my lips again, following him still. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. He's just so… incredible, amazing, sexy… I wanted to pounce on him right now, and roughly seal his mouth with mine before he can protest.

But I can do that. I would feel no remorse. No guilt.

I want to take that man…

I look up to the moon once more and smile. My wonderful powers will help me.

Not that I couldn't, you know, get him on my own… But the extra strength that the moon gives me is nothing that I would give up.

**Stalked in the forest, too close to hide**

**I'll be upon you by the moonlight's side**

**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**

We finally reach the forest… I can't hide very well anymore. There is no one else around us.

A twig snaps under my boot and I quickly hide behind a tree as he turns around. I can practically feel his breathing speed up as adrenaline and fear course through his blood. He starts walking again and I automatically follow him. I'm not even in control of my legs anymore.

I dashed forward, seizing his shoulders and pushing him against a tree. I grinned at him as his pretty amber eyes went wide, "Hello, beautiful."

I leaned over and licked at his neck, finally getting to taste the golden-brown skin. Oooh… and he tastes better than I imagined…

**High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight**

**You feel my heat; I'm just a moment behind**

**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**

I raked my teeth down and over his skin, tasting the coppery blood that pooled out and I moaned aloud.

He gasped, "Pl- Please let me go!"

"Oh, I do not think so…" I practically purred, nuzzling into his neck.

**In touch with the ground**

**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**

**Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

"Please… I want to go home!"

I pressed my face against the crook of his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. I mumbled against his neck, "No… I want you to stay here… with me…"

I ground my hips into his and moaned, my ears twitched as I heard him moan louder than I did. I smirked and breathed in that masculine, tantalizing scent once again. I bit into his neck slightly, just enough to draw blood. He let out a little yelp and I chuckled.

"Your blood is so pure… Delicious…"

He bit his lower lip and held back a few heated moans as I licked up the delicious crimson liquid.

**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**

**I howl and I whine; I'm after you**

**Mouth is alive, with juices like wine**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

I grind my hips against his again and we both moan. I quickly press my lips to his and shove my tongue into his mouth as he gasped in surprise. Oh, he tasted so good…

I let my tongue run all along his mouth, tilting my head slightly for better access.

**Hungry like the wolf**

Hot damn, I wanted him now…

I wanted to taste a far different part of him…

I dropped to my knees and looked up at him, smirking and showing my fangs. He bit back the slightest moan and stepped back against the tree.

I rubbed him through his pants and whined softly, "I want to taste you…"

He moaned and bucked his hips up into my hand. "Yes…"

**Hungry like the wolf**

I quickly undid his pants and pulled those along with his boxers down to his knees. Oh, fuck… He's huge…

I moaned aloud and leaned forward to give him a small lick.

He moaned and thrust forward into my mouth, pushing past my lips and teeth. The tips of my fangs scraped lightly against his length and he groaned. I sucked on what amount of him that was in my mouth, flicking my tongue against the slit to taste the pre-cum that was dripping out. I gave a muffled moan and he groaned in response, bucking into my mouth.

I ran my tongue over his cock, tasting all I could.

"Shit…" His moans were like music to my ears.

I felt him throb hotly in my mouth, he was close.

**Hungry like the wolf**

I went down on him all the way, pushing past my gag reflex until the hairs at the base of his cock tickled my nose.

He let out a rather loud moan, and thrust up, releasing his seed in my mouth.

I swallowed as much as I could, relishing his taste as I pulled away and stood up. I pressed my lips to his.

Pulling away, I smirked. "That was fun, hmn?"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

I looked toward the moon and frowned. It was nearly gone.

"Well, goodbye, I suppose."

I quickly darted away from him, and farther into the forest.

**Burning the ground, I break from the crowd**

**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**

**I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

Once I got far enough away from him, I stopped and leaned against a tree. I could still taste his essence in my mouth. I licked my lips, getting all the release that was smeared there.

Mmn… He tasted so good…

**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**

**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**

**My mouth is alive, with juices like wine**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**


End file.
